1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mousepad, and more particular to a multi-function wireless power induction mousepad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mousepad is essential to computer peripheral devices. Through the special design of the surface of the mousepad, the mouse can slide correctly on the mousepad to bring accurate movement of the cursor so that the user can input commands through the mouse.
However, the mousepads on the market only provide the function that the mouse slides thereon, without other additional functions. If the mousepad has other functions to enhance its added value, the user may have more interest in purchasing the mousepad. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.